geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pucca - Creepy Nightmares (Creepypasta)
My name is Cole, and I will tell an history that happened to me years ago. October 30th, 2010 Me and my parents went to a DVD store to buy some movies, i was walking in one on the corners until I saw a Pucca DVD called: Pucca - Creepy Nightmares. The cover was just The Pucca Logo and Red Text, Pucca was one of my childhood shows, however sadly it got cancelled on 2008. Just for curiosity, I took the DVD and asked my parents if i can get the DVD, they accepted. And didn't even care about the DVD title, later, We paid for the DVD and we went home. October 31st, 2010 It was Halloween, so after going trick or treating with my friends, I decided to go home after hours of fun, later in my house, I suddenly remembered that DVD i got yesterday, so I grabbed it, opened it, however inside the DVD there was a Disc which showed a Red Pucca Silhouette with Black Eyes and a note saying: EKUD, I didn't knew what Ekud meant, however what gave me more attention was the disc design. Since it looked disturbing, it also said Creepy Nightmares on it. I opened my DVD player and inserted the disc, later I turned my TV on and there was only a black screen with the following text "PLAY", "EPISODES", and "EKUD" Before choosing play, I choosed the Episodes section, instead of a episode selection menu, there was just info of the episodes, and these were the three Halloween-special episodes: "Them Bones", "Ghost of a Kiss" and "The Usual Ching" I couldn't choose what to play, instead it just said only the titles of the episodes and nothing else. So I went back to the menu, and choosed EKUD, a silhouette appeared and then it went back to the menu. After checking all of this, I choosed Play. Everything started. Them Bones The opening was the same, the Pucca theme song and everything was normal, however when the Title Card showed up, a text appeared saying "EKUD, HELP" and it lasted for 2 seconds, later it disappeared, the episode was like normal, however when it reached the scene where Garu screams after seeing Pucca's costume, the screen turned distorted and then it showed the same silhouette from before, and the silhouette said the word: NOTELEKS, later the episode went back to normal, however it didn't last when Master Soo appears at the costume contest, instead of holding a shovel, he was holding a chainsaw and said: WHERE'S THAT F*CKING SKELETON?!, I was shocked since when I first saw the episode, I never saw somebody swearing. Later Dada was scared, and Master Soo said: TIME TO DIE YOU MOTHERF*CKER!, and later it showed a graphic scene where Master Soo kills Dada with the Chainsaw, blood was coming out of his body and the episode was out of place now. Later, cuts to outside, where they arrest Master Soo for the murder of Dada, the episode ends like the normal version, where Pucca's Skeleton and Garu's Skeleton get stuck together, however when it faded to black, the same silhouette appeared again and it said in a loud backwards voice the following text: !!!EM PLEH ,YDOB S'URAG OT KCAB EMOC DLUOW NOTELEKS S'URAG ,REHTOB TNDID EH FI ,SIHT OT SOAHC THGUORB OOS RETSAM I luckily had the option to go backwards, later I grabbed a recorder app I had on my phone and recorded the speech of the silhouette. After this, i reversed it and it said: MASTER SOO BROUGHT CHAOS TO THIS, IF HE DIDNT BOTHER, GARU'S SKELETON WOULD COME BACK TO GARU'S BODY, HELP ME!!! I was confused for the help me thing, but yea, Master Soo brought chaos. Especially due to the murder of Dada Ghost of a Kiss After the disturbing Them Bones episode, Ghost of a Kiss started, however the Title Card was colored in Red instead of a Cyan Like color, later, after the title card fades, a text appears saying: ERACSPMUJ for 3 seconds, later the episode started. With Pucca and Ching walking on the rain, later they go to the shop and instead of the couple picture with the Pucca and Garu lookalikes, it showed the picture of a young man, which his body seemed to look like the silhouette i saw before. I was starting to theorize that he was the one that asked for help. Ching Said: Woah!, look at this picture!. Pucca grabbed the picture and liked it, later asked Santa to get it, however Santa said that she might not want that picture. Pucca got angry and then the scene turned black. Instead of showing Pucca grabbing Santa. Later, it showed Pucca going to Garu's house and gifting him the picture, Pucca was covered in blood, making it look like if she murdered Santa just for the picture. Garu was confused due to Pucca's blood covered body, but anyways, he accepted the picture. Later that night, Garu was sleeping, however later Garu seemed to hear voices. Garu standed up and saw the picture of the young man. And later, Garu sees the man in picture screaming: HELP ME!!! Garu screamed a lot, and instead of hiding the picture, he throws it away from his house. Later goes back to sleep, without those scenes of the ghost appearing and chasing Garu. However, in this version of this episode, there wasnt a scene of Garu and Abyo trying to remove the curse, the episode ended with Pucca visiting Garu, Garu runs away, and she chases Garu. Instead of that Jumpscare, the same silhouette appeared saying: PLEASE.... The episode later ended. It was a strange edit of the episode. But things could turn worse in the next one... The Usual Ching The title card was shown, instead of the flower in the title card, it showed a satanic pentagram, which was strange, the episode later started, however the biggest difference there, is that Doga wasn't the one who was walking on the streets, instead it was a Gothic-looking young man walking on the streets, he later gets to the laundromat where a worker and Ching are on it. Later, Ching exits the laundromat, and the worker said: I will be with you in one minute, young man. The man said, Whatever, instead of doing something bad to the worker. I also noticed that a random worker was taking the place of Santa, probably because in the previous episode, Santa seemed to get murdered by Pucca The Worker later said: So what wash do you want to put your clothes? The man said: I want it on the satanist one. The Worker said: Uh.. ok? I was confused since there WASN'T a evil washing machine, instead, a satanic washing machine took the place, and it had a inverted pentagram on the top. Later, The man gave the clothes to the worker, and these were ALL black, nothing colorful at all, The worker later putted the clothes on the washing machine, except for the man's sock and Ching's sock. The worker was confused, and putted Ching's sock on the satanist one and the man's one in the good one. Later, the scene cut to Ching's house, where she got her clothes, including the satanic sock, later puts the clothes on and notices the black satanic sock on her back. Ching said: Uh, this isn't my sock? Instead of Ching's shoulder angel and devil appearing, she started to behave strangely, to say words like: SATAN, 666, OCCULT and many satanic-related words, and then her eyes turned red and said yelling: SATAN CHOOSED ME! Later Wong (Ching's Chicken) was flying, however Ching grabbed Wong and brutally stomped on Wong, killing Wong, this was TOO violent since i never saw an brutal gorey animal abuse scene in the series, it seemed like Lumpy stomping the chicks on the HTF episode from A to Zoo. The scene cut to Ching eating apples, Pucca appeared and Ching said: HEY YOU GODDAMN WHORE! Once again, they swore. and Ching threw the apple to Pucca. Ching started to laugh crazily and her flower instead of falling down, it turned into a Satanic Pentagram. Later it cuts to Garu and Abyo training with their weapons, however when the weapons start to break and Abyo asks who did this. Ching appears and says: You f*gs deserve to die, especially you Abyo, i never loved you WHAT?!, said Abyo. Ching grabbed a broken stick in the ground and later put it on Garu's mouth, going through him, later Ching laughs as she enjoys killing Garu. Abyo said: CHING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! STOP IT!, PUCCA WILL BE TRAUMATIZED IF SHE SEES THIS! Ching later stopped killing Garu and grabbed the blade from the broken katana, and later stabbed Abyo and killed him to death. Ching was laughing crazily. Scene cuts to the Sooga Police Station, Chang (Ching's father) was running and went inside. Officer Bruce woke up and Chang said: Somebody broke the training weapons and killed Garu and Abyo! Officer Bruce said: WHAT?! Santa and Master Soo weren't present in that scene, Santa was murdered in the previous episode. However Officer Bruce said: First, they murder Dada on the costume contest and now they kill Garu and Abyo with Broken Training weapons?, what is going on there! Chang said: About that, what happened to Master Soo the murderer? Officer Bruce replied: He got executed and we threw him to the dumpster, his mutilated corpse is inside of it. It showed an image of the dumpster with Master Soo's Mutilated Corpse, I was about to puke because I couldn't handle the LOT of gore that was in that episode. Both Chang and Officer Bruce run outside and they see a building being destroyed. Officer Bruce said: I wonder who did this. Ching suddenly appeared and said: THAT WHORE B*TCH PUCCA CAUSED ALL OF THIS! EVEN KILLED HER OWN LOVE INTEREST GARU! Everybody was shocked. The scene later cuts to the Goh-Rong restaurant. Linguini said: Pucca... how could you? didnt you love Garu? Bruce said: Ching witnessed everything, now Pucca will go to jail Pucca starts crying and floods all the first floor, and runs to to her room. One thing i noticed, is that Pucca when crying, she was crying blood. Which was strange, however it later cuts to the kitchen. Ching later goes in, however she is carrying a bomb inside of a suitcase Instead of turning the pot into the maximum level to make it explode, Ching turns the bomb on and runs away. Pucca was still crying on her room, until the bomb explodes. The explosion was way TOO GRAPHIC, since I saw the pieces of Ho, Linguini and Dumpling flying away, meaning that the three were blown up by the explosion. Pucca survived the explosion, and saw Ching running away, and she was putting more bombs around the Sooga village, Pucca started to chase her, she also noticed the satanic sock she had. Later Pucca started to notice that Ching drew Satanic Pentagrams and text saying: PUCCA IS A WHORE everywhere in the village. Ching later grabbed gasoline and started to pour it all over the houses Ching: This is the end for everybody!, including YOU!. Ching turned the gasoline on and everything started burning, everybody was screaming in panic. There wasnt a scene where Pucca grabs the sock and gets possessed by it, instead this happened: Ching: Game over, little b*tch Ching later grabbed a button and later EVERYTHING blew out in Sooga, blood was seen everywhere, there was a lot of corpses in the floor, in fact, there were a lot of characters dead, such as Chang, Ssoso, Bruce, Ring Ring, Tobe and many others i knew. Pucca was dead on the floor, her head was blown out, Ching was also dead, with her body blown out in the half. Everybody was dead, however i saw the same goth dude from the beginning of this episode and he said: I cant believe i got f*cking scammed, they send me a pink sock instead. Later the goth notices his sock on Ching's dead body, and takes it and puts it on his back. The goth starts speaking in Chinese, and he said something I can't translate right now, I will let you translate.''來自魔鬼的襪子，諾博迪應該掌權，撒旦是我的上帝和救主，再見，這個他媽的村，我討厭它。''The episode later ended. I was too shocked that I removed the disc and threw it into the trash. I never wanted to see Pucca again after this. I still had a lot of questions, like what is Ekud, who is that young man in the first 2 episodes and who was that Goth in reality, i never knew... Hope you liked my story. Category:Pucca Category:DVD Category:Alternate Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Twinkle twinkle twinkle toes everything is sparkle 1234 Category:Nico nico nii Category:Lost DVD Category:Stories with curses